


100 words on personal taste

by loveinadoorway



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by [info]ciaimpala: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison, Eliot buys Hardison a new computer when his old one gets broken saving Elliot's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on personal taste

“It’s… uh… nice. All…. rubbery, camouflagey and stuff…,” Hardison stammered, eying the thing warily.

Eliot was grinning at him. Which, Hardison had to admit, was kinda scary. The grin faded slowly. Which was even scarier. It was replaced with… well, in a lesser man, you’d call it disappointment. What that look meant with Eliot, Hardison had no clue.

“Least I could do. Bullet was meant for me. Would be dead, if you hadn’t shoved your machine in between. But if that ain’t the right kind of laptop, I’ll get you another one.”

“Nu-uh, ‘s fine, honest!”

White lie, didn’t count.


End file.
